


The prelude to the bloodshed

by Kalduin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalduin/pseuds/Kalduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind Uchiha clan's rebellion was mix of flowers and certain blond ninja wannabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prelude to the bloodshed

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. Sarutobi Hiruzen spoked his pipe sitting in Hokage office. His plan to cultivate peace with Uchiha clan had finally paid off. Since Senju "The Botanist" Hashirama days, Uchihas had had deep rooted inferiority complex regarding plants. But now he had finally managed to give them a way to live in harmony with their strong emotions. Group managed flowerbed in the outskirts of Konoha where no one ever went was a good idea. Damn good idea. Hirzuen felt like he could shake his own hand. This way entire clan was busy handling flowers and felt that they could actually be better than First Hokage.

It was a peaceful day in Konoha.

….

A blonde three years old kid with bright blue eyes rode around Konoha's outskirts on his three wheeled bike. Singing loudly "Hoo~kaaage! Hoo~kaaage! Dattebay~oooo!" he rolled right over big flowerbed leaving behind dying plants."

….

Uchiha Fugaku stood in front of destroyed flowerbed. "What... THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

His wife Mikoto stood next to him, unlike her husband silent, but her emotions were lot more visible in the rage veins all over her face.

"My precious roses," screamed one Uchiha falling to his knees.

"My darling...," said another Uchiha in horror holding dead sunflower in his palms.

"It was one of those damn Senju!"

"Obviously! They always wanted monopoly over plants!"

"Fuck them all!"

"Hang 'em high!"

Uchihas, who had gathered around destroyed flowerbed, went through transformation when their brain unleashed special kind of chakra giving their Sharigan a boost of hatred.

Fugaku clenched his fist: "My clan! It's decided! We are going to avenge our flowers! Konoha will go down in flames!"

Wild roar echoed over Uchiha district.

It had been a peaceful day in Konoha


End file.
